percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest Taken!
At the meeting that night , Kyle kept looking worriedly in my direction. I can't blame him , I was shaking , sweaty , and pale. "Let's call this meeting to order!" , roared Chiron. Everyone quieted down. "Tori has news for us" , he continued , "let her speak." I stood up. "I've had a dream or two recently" , I said , "I believe that I'm the one who's supposed to lead this quest. After all , I'm from a" , I cleared my throat , "'traitor' born , right?" Everyone was murmuring in consent. "So I say that I lead it!" , I yelled. Everybody seemed to agree. "Very well" , said Chiron , "But what is that dream of yours?" I gulped and started relating it back to every one. Once I was finished , Chiron spoke up , "Well , we know the giant wants a knife , but why is Thane in it?" Everyone looked in his direction , but he wasn't there. Clarisse spoke up , "He disappeared , last night , under unknown circumstances." May gasped and covered her face , shaking in silent tears. Hanna walked over to her and quietly comforted her. I walked over and comforted May with her. "She befriended Thane" , explained Hanna. "Oh , I'm sure he's alright!" , I told May. "H-h-h-e-e-e alwa-a-ays did act a little s-s-strange" , May forced herself to say. "L-l-like he was (gulp) h-h-hid-d-ding some (gulp) thing." "Jeez , Louis , it could of been any old Ares cabiner!" , I screamed. "R-really?" "Sure!" She sat down and I returned to my seat. "So , anyways , I accept the quest!" , I said. "I'm coming!" , yelled Kyle. "Me too!" , said Mason , I hadn't been there , but rumor in the beehive was he'd been claimed by Hephastus. "Count me in" , yelled Hanna. "I wanna go with Mason!" , said a voice. I turned. A young boy , about eleven , blond scruffy hair , green eyes , with a tool belt on his waist, was sitting next to Mason. I walked over to him. Mason stepped up. "Tori , this is my friend Wilbur from the Hephastus cabin. Wilbur , this is Tori , my best friend from the Hecate cabin." "Hi , Wilbur." "Hi , Tori , sup?" "Well , good to have you aboard!" I went back to my seat. "Very well" , Chiron said , "You will leave in the morning." "Quest taken" , I said under my breath. "So , Tori , you will lead the quest. The prophecy says to go west to the city land. I would suggest Chicago. It is the most convenient city land nearby" , said Chiron. "Good idea , Chiron! I will head there first and find out what's going on. Someone may be trying to wake Kronos again. And I have a funny feeling I know who. Next I will follow whatever leads I can get and get back the Golden Fleece." "Good" , Chiron said. "We just need a form of transportation." "Oh" , muttered Chiron. Mason and Wilbur exchanged meaningful looks. "Give us five" , said Wilbur. _______________ It was incredible! As I stood before it , my jaw hit the ground. I was standing in front of an enormous . . . something. "It's a horse" , announced the proud Wilbur and Mason. "Uh huh" , I replied. It was a big , metal horse. It had ears , a tail , the works. But it was a machine , a big metal machine. As I watched , it breathed out fire through it's nostrils. "And watch this!" , Mason said. He pressed a button , and the horse sprouted wings. "It's also a pegasus!" , he added. "It's perfect!" , I cried , "I'll name it . . . Winnie." "Winnie , perfect" , said Kyle. "Winnie." For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean